Love Through Songs
by yeju-piyo
Summary: Aikatsu Stars! Pairing: Hime x Subaru. Hime falls in love with a boy on a video-sharing site, and only knows his name. And his enchanting voice. /Piyo
1. Prologue

Shiratori Hime was a beauty. She was kind, caring and had good grades. She was an only child that made her parents constantly fawn and spoil her, and her teachers and peers all loved her. Hime was like a living sunray, brighter than anyone else in her school and her surroundings.

The girl spent most of her days at lessons that her parents had put her in- piano, art, yoga- everything you could imagine. Hime was talented in every aspect, and her parents couldn't be more proud of their beautiful daughter.

When her father died in a work accident on her last year of middle school, her mother and herself moved into a small, more comfortable apartment. Because her father had been their main source of income, her mother had been endorsed in her work and was never home. She didn't have to go lessons anymore as it was too expensive and there was no one to pick her up, and she lived a life more free than the one she had lived before.

Hime was intent with her life- she was much more ordinary now. She still made many friends and attracted people because of her beauty, but she didn't feel as spoilt anymore. Even if she was sad at her father's death, she knew it was inevitable, and continued on with life.

On a particular day when she was at the library with her best friend, Kisaragi Tsubasa, she was introduced to a song-sharing site, where ordinary people could upload videos of them singing covers to a song or their own ones. Tsubasa had admitted to stalking a few guys on the site that she had found hot, along with their charming and soothing voices.

When Hime arrived home, she had made her own account on the site. She personalised her own account, took a quick picture of herself in her pyjamas for her display picture, and mad up a random description of herself. She followed Tsubasa and scrolled through the most recent videos, clicking on the one that appealed most to her. It was of a girl, who looked a couple of years younger than her, with blonde haired dyed pink at the tips, and a high-pitched and cute voice.

Hime became hooked on the sight a few weeks after finding out about it. She loved critiquing and listening to the different ranges of voices. She had always had a passion about singing, when she took her singing classes and felt a little spark- but she never gave it any thought. Hime bought a new microphone to replace the broken one she had had when she skyped her friends, and she had a good laptop as well. The only thing that was stopping her from recording a song was her anxiety in opening up to the Internet world.

So she decided to just go with the flow and continue listening to others. Tsubasa had also posted a couple of songs- her voice strong and cool. Although she wasn't very popular, all of the comments were positive and Hime felt happy for her friend. Unlike herself, she was able to sing and open up.

In half a year, she had found herself obsessed with a certain poster. He always posted himself singing with a picture in the background- so she never knew what he looked like. His handle name was 'Subaru', a simple yet elegant name, to match his enthusiastic and charming style of singing. He was one of the mildly popular singers, with a few hundred followers and almost a hundred covers.

Hime had listened to all his videos, from a couple of years back when his voice was much more girlier and cuter, to his voice now. She could only deduce he was quite young- maybe around her age.

"You should record a song, Hime. You have such a lovely and fluttery voice." Tsubasa had told her one day at school, while they talked about the latest songs that had come out. Hime shrugged, but once she was at home, she pulled out her microphone and headphones, and sat in front of them hesitantly.

Her favourite song at that moment was a hit single by a famous girl band, called Episode Solo. She loved the tune and singing style, with the dubstep and melody being put together with distortion. Hime knew the lyrics by heart, and could sing the song even without the original vocals. It was as if the song was made for her- the vocals matching her style of singing and pitch.

She recorded once, but messed up the tune in the middle. Hime stopped halfway, sighing. She was trembling even if no one was there to watch her- she was just so nervous. But her determination didn't stop her- her real goal was to be as good as Subaru, and get his attention.

"Hello. My name is Himesa, and this is my first ever video." She started, introducing herself with her handle name she had thought up on the whim. Hime stopped the recording and took a deep breath, pulling the microphone closer to her lips. She tightened her headphones and turned on the song on her laptop that played through the plugs.

The words slowly came out of her mouth, syncing with the beat perfectly. They were smooth, crisp and soothing. When she finished, she turned off the recording so no other noises could be heard, and smiled to herself. Listening back to the music and finding it okay, she stopped and looked at her laptop.

Tsubasa came over the next day to teach her how to mix the music and her recording together. They both waited a long hour as the video uploaded, eating pocky and gossiping about school like normal high schoolers. They were occupied in their discussions when the laptop made a small ping, signalling that the upload had been completed.

The two girls sat on the bed as they replayed their now uploaded video. Hime had decided to put a background of the girl band that sang Episode Solo, and put the normal audio. Hime wanted to cringe and laugh as she heard her beginning as she introduced herself, but Tsubasa seemed drawn in. The song played out smoothly, Hime hitting every single note.

"Thank you for listening!" When the video ended, Tsubasa couldn't help but squeal and hug her friend.

"You sounded like an angel!" Hime blushed slightly, and hugged her back. "You sound so much better than me. You make my singing go to shame!" The taller girl faked cried, and Hime laughed.

"I hope you're right about that them. We just have to wait and see then. I don't even think I'll get noticed by anyone." She sighed, but Tsubasa just slapped her back. The tanned girl had high hopes for her best friend.

The two girls laughed, and began to scroll through the endless recent new videos. Hime's had already been pushed down a few videos, with the more recent ones just posted a few seconds ago. Hime felt a little disheartened when she realised that in an hour or so, her video would already be lost in the next couple of pages- pages that never get clicked on and scrolled through.

All she really wanted was to get noticed by Subaru, who she had fallen in love with. His voice, to be exact- but she was quite sure she would fall in love with the rest of him as well.


	2. Hi

hi there!

did you like our story? if you did, you can find 40+ stories on aikatsu and aikatsu stars on our writing blog on tumblr

you can find it here - yeju-piyo . tumblr . com (remove spaces)

we don't use that much so we don't update here, but on our tumblr blog, we post regularly and we do all of our requests

if you want to request a story, then you can ask us in on our blog

for a taste of some of our stories, here is one of our stories, which is a Subaru x Yume drabble (written by Yeju)

* * *

 **Just One Kiss**

The annual Four Star Festival was a popular event that many travelled to experience. Though one particular couple was missing out on this big scale event and didn't mind one bit. They sat together in the empty cafeteria sharing a banana split while giving each other googly eyes.

Yume and Subaru enjoyed the sweet treat they shared and basked in the silence of the area. "Yume did you know you're eyes are more mesmerising than the sunset." She giggled at his compliment and gently pried his mouth open with the dessert spoon and placed the cool ice cream inside. "You're eyes are deeper than the ocean floor."

Whoever came in would say they felt disgusted by the cheesy compliments and lovey dovey atmosphere but the couple didn't care and rather increased the intensity. Having the urge shared between them, both slowly leaned forward for a kiss but was interrupted by a rather absurd occurrence.

Asahi, the strange blonde he was, burst through the wide doors of the cafeteria screaming out terrible puns. "I'm always on time with my jokes. I guess you could say I'm pretty pun-ctual." Subaru could only slap his head in annoyance and groan at the situation at hand.

"THIS WAS THE WORST TIME FOR YOU TO COME!" To say that he wasn't agitated was an understatement and was currently boiling hot at his friend's spontaneous appearance. "Oh my nii-chan! I told you not to go off and eat all those candies by yourself! Now look at you! You're running on pure sugar only!" Mahiru entered the large room and dragged out her older brother, shooting her friend an apologetic smile and scolding the protesting boy for being reckless and insensitive to the atmosphere.

Now that it was quite again, Yume and Subaru smiled happily at each other once again and stroked the other's face tenderly. "You know we should go join the festival. But we can do that after on quick kiss." They leaned forward again, only to be interrupted by another Kasumi family member this time.

Yozora waltzed into the room and up to the pair, not minding what was happening between. "Have any of you seen my facial moisturiser? I need to perfect my skin so I look the best on that stage later." They both looked in disbelief at the girl and all she could was shrug her shoulders innocently and leave the premise as they were obviously not going to give her an answer.

Sighing exasperatedly, they gave each other tired smiles and tried again once more to secure that one kiss. Just as their lips almost came into contact, Yuzu sprinted into the room screaming about a burglar on site and how they stole one of her most prized possessions. "DID YOU GUYS HEAR?! THERE'S A ROBBER IN THE SCHOOL AND THEY STOLE SHINY CAT FROM ME!" The S4 girl broke out into sobs on the floor of the cafeteria and could flood the whole room with the amount of tears she cried.

"A-ah Yuzu-senpai, I'm sure that there's no one who took Shiny Cat and you probably just misplaced it somewhere." Yume chuckled awkwardly as she watched her senpai roll around on the ground and hug herself tightly. "I'm never going to see Shiny Cat anymore!" Her wails were loud and straining to the ear, causing Subaru to protectively place his hands over his girlfriend's ears to protect them and endure it for himself.

Tsubasa entered no longer than a minute later, and like Mahiru, shot a rueful look at the couple before carrying the younger girl and comforting her in her cradled arms.

"Finally, no more distractions! Now where were we?" They both leaned over the table that separated them when a yell broke them apart. "Stop right there! You both are under attack from that Snorlax over there!" Yume and Subaru both looked up and sighed in defeat as the sight of Kanata balancing on the railway of the upper floor caught their eyes. "Can we ever catch a break?" Subaru muttered lowly to himself and the blonde only squeezed his hand tightly to calm him down.

Kanata jumped down from the railway and coolly landed on the table between the couple, wide eyes coming from their directions. "I must catch all the Pokémon's in this school!" Yume was confused at all the events that happened in a short time span and felt herself be pulled away from the furiously swiping boy.

"Subaru? Where are we going?" The boy didn't reply and continued to silently stalk down the hallway and out the building to where the pavilion was located. "We can finally have some alone time here and we won't have to worry about anyone interrupting us." Their smiles were full of love and care as they stayed in each other's embrace under the warm sun.

"Do you think we can have that kiss now?" Her innocent eyes amused him and he felt the need to tease her. "Maybe, depends if you're going to turn red from how much you love it." Yume's cheeks slightly turned pink and she smacked his arm in faux annoyance. "But I'll still gladly give you one."

As their lips barely came into contact, a collective group of screams sounded and shocked the pair apart. Asahi, Mahiru, Yozora, Yuzu, Tsubasa, Kanata and now all their friends were standing around the small building and arguing to themselves. "Can I ever just get one kiss?!" Subaru was rubbing his temples in frustration at the situation that seemed to occur.

"Screw it, I'm just going to do it." He captured his girlfriend's lips in a swift movement and this ceased all the chatter around them. Soon enough, they all erupted in cheers at Subaru's bravery and sent their blessings for them. "We finally got that one kiss." They couldn't be happier than that.


End file.
